A conventional steering apparatus for a vehicle includes a tilt adjusting mechanism that can adjust an operative position of a steering wheel. For example, a steering apparatus for a vehicle disclosed in JP2005153849A hereinafter referred to as Patent document 1 supports a steering column connected to a steering wheel at an end portion of the steering column. In the steering apparatus for the vehicle, the steering column is supported at a column supporting point relative to a vehicle body and rotates (swings) about a column swinging point located at an opposite of the steering wheel relative to the column supporting point, thereby moving the steering column vertically relative to the vehicle body. In particular, in the steering apparatus described in the Patent document 1, a distance between the column swinging point and the column supporting point is equal to or greater than 30% of a distance between the column swinging point and the steering wheel.
Further, an electric tilt adjustable steering apparatus for a vehicle disclosed in JP202193110A hereinafter referred to as Patent document 2 includes a tilt adjusting mechanism provided at one side of a steering column and a slide portion provided at the other side of the steering column. The tilt adjusting mechanism tilts and adjusts the steering column by converting a rotational driving force of an electric motor into a rectilinear motion. The slide portion slides the steering column that is in slidable contact with a stationary side by convex-concave fitting substantially in a triangular form upon tilt adjusting.
The steering apparatus disclosed in the Patent document 1 includes three links provided for preventing a concentration of a load to a limited position, thereby increasing rigidity of the steering column. However, many pivot points on the links for tilting the steering column are required, therefore increasing the number of components. Moreover, the steering apparatus disclosed in the Patent document 2 is configured so that the steering column is slid by the slide portion disposed at the other side of the steering column upon tilt adjusting. In such configuration of the steering apparatus, when the steering column is tilted vertically, a turning force, a so-called moment occurs because a point of application of force loaded upon tilting is not located vertically parallel to an axis of the steering column. Accordingly, it is difficult to secure a smooth tilting operation because of the moment.
A need thus exists for a steering apparatus for a vehicle, which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.